Love You Outloud
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: RikuxSora: Songfiction Sora and Riku haqve been going out for a while, but Sora cannot tel his parents because he is afraid of how they will react...


Disclaimer: Like I own Kingdom Hearts and "Love You Out loud"- Rascal Flatts?

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Warning: There is shounen-ai in this fanfiction. So if you are a LOSER homophobe, stay away.

Authoress Notes: Lyrics have been shortened!

For: My love…Three month anniversary one-shot!

Love You Out Loud- One-Shot

_I've always been the a little shy._

_I've always been the quiet type 'til now. _

Sora looked at the wall in his bedroom blankly. His sapphire eyes were shining like crystals as he gazed. He was caught up in thoughts of Riku. They had been dating or two months exactly that day.

"This seems so messed up. Riku only told his parents and no one else. I want everyone to know. It's just, what would my parents and Kairi do if they knew about us?" Sora fell onto his back on his bed. "I really want them all to know…" A banging at his window disrupted him.

"Sora?" The person said, "Are you awake?" Sora turned to see who was at the window. His silver haired beauty stood there, staring back at him. "Good, you're awake." Riku smiled, "Now open the window." Sora got up and smiled, watching Riku stand outside, "Let me in!" The brunette opened the window.

"Konichiwa love!" Sora beamed and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. Riku circled his arms around the small of Sora's back and kissed his forehead softly. "What are you here for?" The platinum haired boy laughed lightly.

"Is there a problem with me coming to see you in the morning?" Riku asked Sora as he shook his head no, "I thought so" He pressed his lips softly against his lover's.

_And I never let my feelings show. _

_I never let anybody know just how _

_Much I was so deep in love._

"Do you have any plans for us today?" Sora questioned his Koi. Riku smiled as they broke their hug. Sora looked at him, "Well?"

"I thought that we could go swimming today." Riku responded Sora gave the plan a thought. "Do you want to?"

"Okay!" Sora smiled, "Let me go get into my swim trunks." He pulled off his jammies and switched into a pair of light blue mesh shorts. He then grabbed a towel from his closet and his sunscreen from his windowsill.

"Are you ready to go?" Riku asked his Koi.

"No Riku I don't have on my swim trunks and have my sunscreen pocketed." Sora spoke, sarcasm high in his voice. "Come on. Let's go."

The two climbed out o Sora's bedroom window and landed softly on the sand below them. Sora smiled at his love as they walked towards the beach.

The serene blue waters were a beautiful site in the early morning. You could see the sun rise's reflection in the water. The boys sat where the water met the sand and allowed the coolness of the water to soothe them. A look of happiness was on both of their faces as their hands touched.

"Ai shiteru, Riku-kun." Sora smiled, hugging Riku. The silver haired boy melted into his lover. He couldn't eel any happier. Well, he could be. If only Sora could tell his parents.

"Ai shiteru, Sora-kun." Riku beamed, standing up and wading into the water. "This feels so good!" He flopped onto his belly in the water. He felt the sting of the cold water against his chest.

"Hey!" Sora frowned at his lover playing in the water without him. He trudged into the depths, "How come you left me behind?" Riku flipped onto his back so that he could see Sora's face. He laughed at the brunette's confusion.

"Well, you saw me get up." Riku said, floating away from Sora. Sora swam out further in order to catch his boy friend. "Catch me if you can Sora!"

Sora pouted at Riku's challenge. He wanted to, but didn't. The younger boy began to freestyle swim to catch up to Riku. The silver haired boy laughed and got even further away from Sora.

"Come on Sora!" Riku taunted his younger lover, "I know you can swim faster than that!" The brunette growled at the platinum haired teen. "No need for grouchiness!"

"Well you won't let me hold you, which gives me the right to be grouchy!" Sora yelled at Riku. Sora's Koi sighed and swam back towards him.

_But now that you're in my arms_

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop_

_Climb up a mountaintop_

_Baby scream and shout_

"I will let you hold me." Riku responded, "Under one condition." Sora looked at the silver haired beauty with confusion smeared across his face.

"What's the condition?" Sora asked Riku. Riku smiled widely.

"Sora, you have to tell your parents about us." Riku stated. Sora gasped at his boyfriend's idea. "Come on now! My parents know!"

"I know, but still…" Sora sighed, "They won't understand." The teen looked at his lover, sadness in his pretty sapphire eyes.

"They will understand." Riku assured him, "If I told mine and they didn't slaughter me, you should be fine." Riku forced himself into Sora's arms. Sora snuggled against Riku.

"All right Koi." Sora spoke softly, "I will tell them." Riku felt Sora's lips pressing against his head. "After we're through swimming today." The platinum haired beauty continued grinning.

_I wanna sing it on the radio,_

_Show it on a video_

_Baby, leave no doubt. _

The two stopped swimming at three. Sora grabbed hi sun bleached towel and threw it onto his shoulders. Riku's light skin was now a glowing red. He forgot to use his lover's sunscreen. Sora couldn't help but laugh at his lover.

"You are so cruel Sora!" exclaimed Riku, stupidly poking his sunburns. Sora merely shook his head. "Do you have any aloe medicine at home?"

"Yes I do love." Sora smiled at Riku, arriving at Sora's home. He opened the front door, peered in, and yelled, "Mom! We're back!" his mother stuck her head out o the kitchen and noticed Sora and Riku holding hands. Sora heard a gasp of shock escape from his mother.

"Sora, why are you and Riku?" She arched an eyebrow, lost in her innocent confusion, "Are you two?"

"Yes mother, I am Riku's boyfriend. I'm sorry that I did not tell you sooner." Sora explained. She went from a look of utter shock to a happy one.

"That's great Sora!" She smiled, looking at the boys. The brunette felt waver after wave of relief blow through him. "I'm glad that you told me." Riku smiled at his Koi as the went upstairs.

"Now, what did I say?" Riku poked Sora, "I knew that they'd be fine with us." He kissed Sora lightly on the lips.

"My conscience is now clear Koi." Sora nuzzled Riku softly, "I can now love you out loud."

_I want the whole world to know what I'm all about_

_I love to love you outloud._

-Owari-


End file.
